Take a Chance on a three Way Dance
by dragonsprit
Summary: Bianca and Imogen thought they made the right choice by ending their relationships what happens when they want their partners back will they get their happy endings or did they blow their chances at love?
1. The Missing Piece of My Heart

**Welcome to my latest story Take a Chance on a Three way Dance before you read here are some important notes to keep in mind.**

**This story will be updated every other Friday so I urge you to alert to keep up.**

**Now here are some story notes.**

**This takes place during Clare and Imogen's senior year Clare is already dating Drew they have been dating since June of her junior year, she left Eli after he cheated at the end of the year.**

**Imogen is dating Becky they have been together three months Becky is not out to her family. **

**Adam and Becky are still friends he is dating an older girl you'll find out who it is later.**

**Jack does not exist.**

**A word of caution the endgame will be something most wont expect so just sit back and enjoy.**

**This story starts the second week of October.**

**This will be my only Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

**Chapter1 The Missing Piece of My Heart**

This wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to be Imogen was supposed to be happy she was supposed to be enjoying life again, after all she doing well socially and academically and she thought she had been doing well romantically.

Imogen had been dating Becky for the past three months and even though they had been dating without Becky's families approval they still managed to make it work.

Truth be told there relationship did happen in an unconventional way with Becky dumping Adam for Imogen after she realized that she had developed more then platonic feelings for Imogen after spending time with her shortly after Imogen had broken up with Fiona.

Becky took it upon herself to rebuild the crushed girl's spirit and that resulted in Becky developing feelings for Imogen which unfortunately caused Becky to break up with Adam which he took kind of hard at first but after some time he accepted it and remained friends with both girls even though it took a little time before they were really back to normal.

Imogen had days where she felt like Becky was exactly what she needed but there were also days where she felt like Becky and her were speaking two different languages, of course this was something she never told Becky because she was scared of what Becky's reaction would be so for the most part Imogen just internalized the feelings and put on a show on for Becky and herself.

That worked up until a few days ago when Imogen found herself looking at old pictures of her and Fiona from there time together.

Imogen had spent the last week agonizing over weather or not she should ask for help in dealing with her unresolved Fiona issues, finally realizing after a sixth sleepless night that she would ask for help.

Imogen had few options when deciding who to call Becky was out of the question for obvious reasons on top of being at weekend retreat, Adam and Drew were out because Adam had said he would be spending time with his new girlfriend and Drew was spending the weekend with Clare so the only other option was to call her next closest female friend which was Bianca.

Imogen pulled her cellphone off the wall charger in her room and dialed Bianca's number.

It took four rings but luckily Bianca picked up.

"Hey Bianca its Imogen."

"Oh hey Imogen long time no see whats up?"

"Nothing much are you busy now?"

"No I'm not, I'm just here in my dorm relaxing I just came from a workout a bit ago whats up?"

"I kind of need your advice on something regarding relationships."

"Ill try my best but I assure you I'm not the best person for this type of thing."

"Alright well here it goes, I'm dating Becky Baker and its going great and all except for one huge problem."

"Back up a sec you said you were dating Becky Baker as in Degrassi's Becky Baker?" Bianca asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah its a long story short version is she helped me pick myself back up after I broke up with Fiona and she developed feelings for me broke up with Adam and decided she wanted to give us a shot."

"Wow okay I'm not even going to ask how her parents took that whole thing."

"To answer your implied question they don't know about us."

"You've got to be kidding me you're dating a ministers daughter behind his back?"

"I know I know Becky isn't ready to come out yet and I told her to take her time."

"If you say so but I have a feeling you didn't call me just to talk about Becky."

"You're right I didn't I called to talk to you about Fiona."

"Your Ex Fiona?"

"Yes the only one I know."

"Let me stop you right there next you're going to tell me you've been thinking about Fiona non stop and realized you're still in love with Fiona but don't want to lose Becky?"

"How did you know that?"

"Simple because I had the same talk with Owen about a week go about Drew."

"So was he any help?"

"Sort of he told me that I should either get over it or try to see if I can get him back."

"Well good luck with that hes head over heels in love with Clare now."

"You've got to be kidding me Drew and Clare how the hell did that happen?"

"Lets just say Eli cheated on Clare and Drew picked up the pieces of Clare's of heart and beat the crap out of Eli for breaking it."

"Wow so you're saying doctor doom got his ass handed to him by Drew for cheating on Clare and walked away with his girl?"

"Exactly, so unless you want to be labeled a home wrecker you have no shot with Drew."

"Imogen we both know Drew belongs with me hell I'd be Mrs Torres right now if I wasn't so scared so it'll be easy to win back Drew from Clare."

"I don't know Bianca they look happy together why would you ruin that?"

"Imogen the way I see it I'm giving Drew back what was already his so in a way I'm making Drew happy again, tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if you had the chance."

"I guess I would but I wouldn't want to risk hurting Fiona if shes found someone else and besides knowing Fiona she probably found some cute Italian model who shes madly in love with."

"Imogen if you still have any feelings of love for Fiona you would fight for her if given the chance and you know it."

Imogen couldn't deny it Bianca did have a point she would do anything if it meant getting Fiona back.

"You're right Bianca I would but lets face it even if I wanted to I couldn't get Fiona back with her in Italy and me here in Toronto."

"Well what if I told you that you wouldn't have to go to Italy to get Fiona back?"

"What are you talking about Bianca what do you know?"

"Well I may or may not know that Fiona is coming to Toronto in a few days to start a new job and is utterly single."

Imogen couldn't believe her ears the love of her life was coming home and would be single.

"Bianca are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I am I spoke to her three days ago."

"Wow so I may have a chance to set things right after all." Imogen beamed.

"Yeah but you forgot one not so small problem you have a girlfriend."

Imogen's mood was quickly dampened, if she was going to go after Fiona again she would have to decide between keeping Becky or letting her go.

After a brief internal monologue Imogen broke her silence.

"Bianca I cant decide between going after Fiona and breaking up with Becky what do I do?"

"Imogen that's an easy problem to solve just break up with Becky and rekindle things with Fiona."

"Bianca I cant hurt Becky like that I don't want to hurt Becky by making her feel like I was just using her."

"Well Imogen if you cant decide what you want why not try and see if you could date both of them at the same time."

"What how is that even possible?"

"Its called being poly-amorous it where a committed relationship happens between more then two people, I know a few poly-amorous couples are here on campus and they get along just as much or more then monogamous couples."

"So you're telling me there is a way for me to date both Fiona and Becky?"

"Yeah I am but I was told not everyone is made for it everyone involved has to be cool with it for it to work."

"I don't care I'm willing to try it."

"Okay the first thing you need to do is convince Becky to go along with this idea and we both know you'll have fun doing that."

"I know it'll be hard Bianca but I have to try who knows if this works I could be waking up one day as the future Mrs. Coyne-Baker or Becky and I could wake up as Mrs Coyne."

"Slow your role Moreno one step at a time."

"I know I'm just excited I could end up being one of the luckiest girls in the world." Imogen squealed.

"Alright enough of this I've been thinking I have a free week coming up what do you say I come spend some time with you and maybe you can help me come up with a plan to get back Drew?"

"Sure its the least I can do after you helped me out."

"Great now don't say a word about me coming down I want it to be a surprise."

"You got it Bianca Ill see you in a couple weeks."

"Later Imogen."

With that Imogen ended the call knowing that this could be her chance to correct what she felt was one of the biggest mistakes shes ever made.

Read & Review Next update June 20th .


	2. We Got it Bad

Chapter2 We Got it Bad

**A/n sorry about the wait I got side tracked with life and couldn't update. I should be back on track now so here goes chapter 2. this chapter is back story to Drew and Clare as well as Adam and his current girlfriend.**

**A/n2 for those of you following 3 the hard way the update has been moved to August 1st instead of the 8th.**

For brothers Drew and Adam Torres life couldn't get any sweeter they were both seniors getting ready to graduate and put an end to there roller coaster Degrassi lives even if Drew was a fifth year senior.

Both brothers had different reasons they wanted to get done with Degrassi ASAP, Drew was looking forward to a summer internship with one of the biggest sports agencies in the world that could eventually lead to full time job in New York after college graduation.

Adam on the other hand was looking forward to graduating so he could not only spend the summer interning at one at one of the hottest radio stations in New York but he would finally be able to devote more of his time to his insanely beautiful girlfriend.

Both Drew and Adam felt like they had the perfect girlfriend Drew had been dating Clare which took all of Degrassi by surprise because everyone that knew both Clare and Drew never thought that those two would end up together, everyone expected Clare to still be dating Eli but that quickly came to an end when Clare caught Eli cheating at the Dot with some girl from his orientation class.

Drew found out what happen after Clare showed up looking to talk to Adam, Drew overheard Clare talking to Adam and completely snapped he ended finding Eli a few hours later and giving him what ended up being the ass kicking of a lifetime.

Eli ended up with two cracked ribs a broken right arm and a black eye.

Needless to say Eli played the victim card and tried to get Drew arrested but that failed after both Eli's parents and the judge found out Eli had been off his meds, he was ordered back to counseling and told to stay away from Clare or face stalking charges.

Adam on the other hand ended up with his girlfriend through a crazy twist of fate.

Adam and Becky had been going strong through the end of junior year but during the summer Becky had told Adam she wanted to have some time to explore other interests in order to boost her chances of getting into a good college, one of those interests ended being art, she convinced her parents to let her go to an art camp instead of her normal church camp.

Surprisingly Becky ended up running into Imogen at the camp and forming a strong friendship in part due to the fact that Becky helped Imogen deal with her decision to break up with Fiona.

Imogen and Becky did interact very rarely at school but in the short time they had been around each other at the camp Becky began to develop feelings for Imogen that went beyond friendship it wasn't til late August that Becky got the courage to tell Imogen about her feelings which truth be told Becky had a hard time understanding herself.

At first Becky thought these feelings were just misguided partly because she had Adam and her faith but one day while watching a movie Becky just randomly kissed Imogen and that was when she knew for sure that things with Adam were definitely over and her feelings for Imogen were real.

After agonizing over the decision for a few days she decided to end things with Adam.

Becky prayed that she was doing the right thing so she went over to Adam's a few days after coming home from camp and broke the news to him in person.

Adam was both angry and broken at the fact that the girl he thought was his one turned out not to be this led to Adam becoming somewhat of a loner that is until he laid eyes on her the one he now called his angel.

It all started one August afternoon when Clare had told Drew they would be attending a small party for a family member of Clare's who had just moved back to Toronto after a while away and she wanted Drew and this particular family member to meet, at first Drew wasn't sure about meeting more of Clare's family after the incident with Helen when they first started dating and she blamed Drew for almost getting Clare hurt which Clare refuted and told her mother that she had it wrong and Drew actually saved her from potentially taking Eli back and things getting worse.

Helen by some small miracle agreed with Clare about dating Drew under the condition that Jake supervise all their dates something which Glen quickly vetoed under the grounds that Helen was being unreasonable and border line crazy if she thought she could use Jake as a pawn.

Seeing as this was a losing battle Helen decided to give into Clare and Glen for now anyway but unknown to anyone Helen was thinking of way to break up Clare and Drew.

After some very persuasive sweet talking not only did Clare get Drew to agree to come but also convinced Adam to join them by promising that he wouldn't be sorry he came.

When the trio got to the party at Clare's Adam mingled with Clare's family as well as Jay Spinner Emma Manny and Jane who all came to Clare's to see the guest of honor, both Torres brothers had become well acquainted with the group and quickly learned if anything happen to Clare her adoptive brothers wouldn't have a problem righting their wrong.

About halfway through his first plate of food that's when Adam saw her a brown eyed angel with semi long chestnut brown hair.

Adam ran over to Clare who was by door talking with Jane to see what information he could gather on his new interest.

"Clare can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure Adam whats up?"

"What can you tell me about the girl over there?"Adam said looking over in Darcy's direction.

"Well a lot actually that girl happens to be my sister Darcy why?"

Adam still remembers his stunned reaction to hearing that the angel that had taken his breath away was his best friends sister.

From that moment on he spent every waking second trying to get to know the angel known as Darcy Edwards.

It wasn't til two weeks after that party that Adam built up enough courage to talk to Darcy but to everyone's surprise once Adam and Darcy got to know each other it was like the two couldn't get enough of each other.

Adam told her about him being trans and to his surprise Darcy was cool with it and after that it was off to the races for the two.

Now three months later Adam felt like he was in a relationship she absolutely treasured.

Drew and Adam were getting ready for a night out with their girlfriends and as Drew was putting the finishing touches on his tie for an evening out he noticed Adam had a smile on his face that looked like it would have to be surgically removed from his face.

"Hey bro whats with the mega watt smile?"

"Oh nothing just the fact that my angel promised me a big surprise tonight?"

"Wait don't tell me Darcy is finally going to let you score".

"Drew that's my girlfriend you're talking about and I doubt it besides there's more to our relationship then sex." Adam replied while tossing a brush at Drew.

"Sorry bro I got carried away since Clare and I haven't done anything in three weeks."

"Its okay but you have to admit you deserve that after your little display at the restaurant on our last double date."

"Come on Adam I cant help it if a cute waitress slips me her number without me knowing."

"In Clare's eyes you shouldn't have lied about calling her after the fact you're just lucky she didn't dump you for that."

"Yes I am can you stop reminding me already I said I was sorry."

"Fine Ill stop just don't screw up tonight please."

"Done now lets get upstairs Clare and Darcy should be here any second."

The brothers ran upstairs where Audra was waiting in the living room.

"Don't you boys clean up nice."

"Thanks mom both brothers said in unison.

Now remember even if it a Friday night I want you both home by one got it?"

"We get it mom." Drew replied dryly.

"Good." Audra said as she walked towards the closet to get the vacuum for the living room.

A few minutes later Darcy and Clare knocked on the door to signify that they had arrived to pick up the brothers.

They switched off when it came to picking each other up for dates.

Audra answered the door and greeted both girls.

"Hello girls you look lovely tonight."

Thanks Audra." Darcy replied as both girls looked over at their boyfriends who were in black button down shirts and matching hoes and slacks.

"Well you both look stunning in those dark blue dresses." Adam remarks with a wink towards Darcy.

"Can we leave now princess?" Drew asks Clare.

"In a minute Drew Darcy has something she wants to give Adam."

"Don't you sis?"

"I do, Adam I know we've only been dating a very short while but you make me feel like I'm the most important girl in the world so to show you how much you mean to me I have a gift for you."

Darcy goes in to her jacket and tosses Adam a set of keys.

Adam is stunned.

"Go ahead point those outside and click the button."

Adam does as instructed and he sees the lights on a brand new white and red SUV light up.

"Darcy is that our ride for the night?"

"No Adam its your ride forever I had that made for you by Jay and Sean, they were able to get it from Jay's ex boss Tony who brought it at auction beat up had the guys restore it to new as a project but since Sean or Jay don't like driving big SUV's much they gave it to me and I decided to give it to you as a gift for making me feel like a queen, Tony took care of all the paper work its yours."

"Wow thanks Darce I really like it."

"No big deal Adam you deserve it." Darcy said giving Adam a small peck on the lips.

"Well Adam before you ask yes you can keep the car as long as you're grades stay up any slipping and I take those keys got it?"

"Yes mom."

"Wait guys before we leave there's something I want to give Drew." Clare said.

"Drew even though you can be a pain to understand sometimes I want you to know how much you mean to me so here's a gift from me to you."

Clare pulled out a black box with a silver ring which had Clew written on top in script.

"Wow Clare I love it." Drew said as he slipped the ring on his right ring finger.

"Drew I saved for months for that ring but it was worth it now you have a piece of me with you even if we're apart".

"Thanks Clare." Drew says as he shares a soft kiss with Clare.

"Well Ill see you four later have fun." Audra says as the foursome head towards Adam's car.

"So where to angel?" Adam asked Darcy who was seated next to him in he passengers seat.

"I'm feeling like some Spanish food tonight is that okay with you and Drew?"

"Of course it is Darcy." Drew replied.

"Alright then Spanish it is."

"Thanks Adam there's a small little spot by the new strip mall that opened up." Darcy said putting the directions into the GPS.

The ride to the restaurant was a short one even for a Friday night, once there they parked the car and went inside.

Darcy walked up to the head greeter and asked to be seated luckily the place wasn't too packed and the group was seated quickly at a candle lit table.

"Guys order whatever you want its on me tonight."

"You sure Darcy we don't want to burden you guys." Drew said.

"Drew don't worry about it you guys get the next one besides with the money I saved from my salary doing relief work and the fact that the tattoo shop I co own with Jane has made me some decent money its no big deal I want to treat the guy who has finally treated my little sister like the princess she is to a nice dinner."

"Thanks Darcy."

A few minutes later a waitress came by to take their orders after looking at the menu's for a bit the group settled on four orders of yellow rice pork-shoulder and salad with sodas.

"So Drew I can assume you learned your lesson about lying to me?"

"Yes I have Clare I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Drew." Clare replied as she gave Drew a deep kiss.

"Alright you two keep the hormones in check we're in public." Adam admonished.

"Oh sorry Adam but you know you do have Darcy over there next to you, you can do the same you know."

Just as Drew made that remark Clare kicked Drew under the table.

"Ouch sorry Adam."

"Fine Drew but keep your comments to yourself please."

After the small mishap the food arrived and the foursome ate and laughed while listening to music.

After having desert Darcy paid the bill and since it was still early the group hit a teen club for some salsa dancing.

"Adam I didn't know you could move like that." Clare stated as the foursome had stepped off the dance floor for some water.

"I can thank my beautiful angel for teaching me." cooed Adam as he kissed Darcy.

"Well guys its 12:35 we need to get you home." Darcy said.

Alright Darcy." Adam replied as they walked out of the club.

"Say Adam I can tell mom you spent the night at Darcy's if you want." Drew said.

"Drew mom would never go for it you know that plus Helen would probably have a fit and I don't want to crowd Darcy."

"Adam I told you before my mom cant say a thing to me I live on my own and I told you if you want to spend the night all you have to do is ask we wont do anything you're not ready for."

"Alright Darcy Ill ask if you really want me to stay over."

"I do Adam."

"Hey kids how was your date?"

"It was great mom, listen Darcy invited me to spend the night can I?"

"Adam I don't know about this."

"Come on mom Adam deserves some freedom." Drew interjected.

"Well Darcy has been good for Adam and shes respectful I don't see why not just be home by lunch and Adam this is privilege so don't abuse it."

"I wont mom thanks."

Adam packed an over night bag and headed off to Darcy's.

"So mom since Adam left to Darcy's can Clare stay over tonight?"

"No Drew not tonight."

"Come on mom you let Adam spend the night at Darcy's."

Andrew I said no end of discussion now go to bed."

"Whatever mom."

Drew stormed off with out saying anything to Clare.

"I'm sorry Clare its not that I don't want you here its just my folks are coming over and they don't approve of girls staying over with the boys just yet."

"I understand Audra Ill call a cab and get a ride home."

"Thanks Clare just know you are welcome here I just don't want any family drama while my parents are in town."

"Thanks Audra Ill see you later good night."

Clare called a cab and went home meanwhile Drew was in his room thinking about how his night went and how he longed to have Clare in his arms as he feel asleep thinking of how much he loved Clare and wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world he had the love bug and he had it bad.

**Next update August 8th featuring Beckogen and a Bimogen talk.**


End file.
